From Out of the Shadows
by Kania09
Summary: Maurader Era ONE SHOT. James is looking to be alone after curfew, but instead stumbles upon a troubling situation involving Lily. Will Lily appreciate James saving the day?


Disclaimer: James, Lily and Amos sadly arent Mine. They belong to JK Rowling now and forever unfortunatly. I'm just playing with them for a while.

Authors Notes: My first HP fanfic...I basically wrote it in one day but I think its good enough to put up. R & R please! )

From out of the Shadows

"I said _no_"

A very firm sounding voice just around the corner said quietly. James Potter had been wandering the hallways aimlessly after curfew. He was alone and that was just what he wanted; time to think. It wasn't as if a teacher could stop him, he was head boy and allowed out. He sighed when he heard someone talk and he recognized the voice. He knew what that tone meant, a fight was about to break out. It wasn't that they would make any noise to disturb the other students. It was no one should be out this late after curfew; no matter that it was her, he couldn't make an exception. Well as head boy he would have to tell them to go back in to their common rooms. Not that he was looking forward to this particular conversation; she would probably think he was trying to break them up or interfere. He sighed and started to walk forward, probably to his doom.

"Oh come on baby, just give me a good night kiss," An oily voice proclaimed.

James froze on the spot. _Amos_. James had not yet heard the other voice before this point. Amos had become a womanizer in the last few months, and it was rumored that no one turned him down. He had been about to turn the corner and send them to their common rooms, but now he wanted to know what this was about.

"_Just _a good night kiss? Is that all it is? Maybe that's all it is to you, but not to me. It means more to me. I'll save my kisses for someone who deserves them!" her voice had grown louder and angrier. James winced; glad for once that he was not on the receiving end of that temper. He almost felt sorry for Amos. Almost.

"Yeah, well on dates, most people allow their dates to kiss them goodnight." Amos said furiously, his voice growing louder as they moved toward where James was standing.

There was a furious silence. All that could be heard was the soft sound of footfalls, which were steadily becoming louder. He realized with a start that as soon as they turned the corner, he would be seen. James hastily moved from where he was standing exposed in the middle of the corridor; back into the shadows of an alcove where he could remain unseen.

"Well here's a thought for you Amos, I'm not most girls. I'm not easy; I actually have some respect for myself, unlike you and everyone else in this school. Or wait a minute…maybe you thought id be easy because I'm muggleborn and you're a pureblood? Newsflash buddy, I don't care about blood, nor do I submit to it. This date is over and I'll walk myself back to my common room. Goodnight."

"Come back here!" Amos shouted loudly, apparently thinking no one could hear him except her. James inched his feet back, until his back was pressed tightly against the cold stone wall. They were practically in front of him now, he could clearly see both their faces; one furious at being told off, the other furious because she wanted to be back in her common room right now. He saw Amos reach out and grab her arm, swinging her around and using his body to pin her smaller more fragile form to the wall opposite James. Her eyes were cold and calculating, trying to find a way out of this situation; but there was something more there, a hint of fear. James knew from where he stood, that she couldn't see him. All he had to do was step out of the shadows, and this would all be over; but he didn't; he waited.

"I. said. _No."_ Her voice was quite now, as she struggled to turn her face away from Amos, but yet dangerous. James knew only a fool would disregard what she was saying right now.

Amos laughed softly and his laugh echoed off the high ceilings of the hallway. The sound gave James the shivers. "And who's going to stop me? In case you haven't noticed, it's after curfew, and we passed Filch on the second floor. On top of that, this corridor is empty," his voice was cold as ice. "Give it a try baby, after the first kiss you might even want more, or I might want more. I hear the Come and Go room is open tonight," Amos' voice had changed to a more predatory pitch, like someone who knew they had won the battle.

In the shadows James almost exploded with fury. How dare he say that about her, treat her like she was nothing. She was the best this school had to offer, yet he was ready to taint her, to ruin her reputation, cause her emotional damage. _How dare he! _He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he missed what she said next.

"What are you going to do hex me?" Amos said laughingly. He knew that she had forgotten her wand. She had told him so earlier.

"No, she's not going to hex you. I am." James said quietly, stepping out of the shadows. He had this wand leveled at Amos' head.

"Now James…you wouldn't hex a guy like me for trying would you?" His voice cracked. Amos' eyes shifted frantically, trying to find a way out of this situation that he had put himself in to begin with.

"You went way beyond trying there. You're on the sexual harassment line now. You already crossed the physical harassment line." James eyes flicked toward where Amos had her pinned against the wall still. He refused to look her in the eye; instead looking only at Amos.

"Your just like me, I figured you of all people wouldn't mind." Amos spat. Nether less, he got the hint and stopped pinning her against the wall. He moved to stand in front of James, a more confrontational look on his face.

"No! He's different. . He doesn't force himself on girls." She had stood up from where she had crumpled against the wall, when Amos had released her body. Her voice was quite and defiant.

"Stay out of this mudblood!" Amos spat at her angrily.

There was a bang and Amos found himself lying on the ground, some 10 feet from where he had been standing. Evidently he had forgotten that James had a wand pointed at him.

"You will not talk to her like that." James said not raising his voice above a whisper. He still did not look at her. He was sure she would be mad at him.

"What about her? You practically stalk her"

That's different…she's…" _special_ "…never mind. You wouldn't understand. But if you value your reputation in the school, you are going to leave, and your going to do it fast!" James said angrily while pointing his wand at Amos. Amos got up and turned away from them. He started walking briskly in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room, throwing glances over his shoulder at James all the while.

James turned away from him, a disgusted look on his face. He looked at her.

"Erm…you alright there Lily?" he managed to choke out. His hand jumped immediately to ruffle the back of his hair. It was what he did when he was nervous.

Lily stood slumped against the wall, not saying anything.

"Well I guess ill just head back to the common room then…I'll be seeing you…" His face burning he turned away quickly and started walking back in the direction he had originally come from.

A hand reached out and touched his shoulder. Even though it was a light touch, it stopped James cold.

"Hello Potter" she said, coming up beside him. A brief smile flitted across her face, probably because of embarrassment. " I just wanted to say…thanks…for back there" her cheeks burned red from embarrassment but her eyes said she was glad that he had come along.

No...No problem….I'm sorry if I interfered, I just couldn't bring myself to move away from where I was standing." Now it was his turn for his cheeks to burn in embarrassment.

"Its…okay actually. I have a feeling things would have gone worse if you hadn't been there tonight. "

"I know you don't like me rescuing you, so…sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"Actually that time I appreciated the rescuing….I didn't have my wand on me, and he is way stronger then me."

Yeah he is, why did you agree to go out with that creep anyways? You could do better." It was out of his mouth before he realized what he had said.

"Because I believe in giving people a second chance. So I was wrong once." She shrugged. "As for being able to do better, I don't need those comments from you of all people James; look at what you're dating right now." Her tone was sharp.

James' tone became defensive "Okay so Dana is a bit of an airhead…at least she doesn't pin me up against walls and take advantage of me"

Lily snorted. They had almost reached the portrait hole. "Yes because little Dana is almost big enough to be a giant. Of course she wont pin you or take advantage of you, she's the size of a house elf!"

"Okay so she is a little small…" James trailed off while he remembered trying to kiss her. He had had to practically bend over.

"And secondly, what do you mean I could do better!"

"Wait Lily, I didn't mean it like that…"

"If you think that saying I could do better is just another opportunity for you to ask me out, well the answers still the same James!"

_She called me James_, he thought inwardly, outwardly he said "I haven't asked you out in weeks Lily" They had reached the portrait hole and James stopped walking.

"James, thanks again…for tonight, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't appeared out of the shadows like that. . You saved me from something I didn't want. And I'm sorry for making fun of Dana, who you date is your choice. For once, you were my knight in shining armor". Lily said quickly. She walked closer to him, lent over and kissed his cheek before scampering through the portrait hole. She threw a ghost of a smile over her shoulder to him, her cheeks were bright red.

James stepped through the portrait who after her in a daze. He headed for the dormitory, but not to brag to Sirius, to grab his broom and head for the pitch. He needed to clear his head.


End file.
